1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron emission device, and in particular, to an electron emission display which has an electron emission device with electrodes for emitting electrons from electron emission regions.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional field emitter array electron emission devices, cathode electrodes are electrically connected to the electron emission regions to supply required electric currents. When driving voltages are applied to the cathode electrodes to form electric fields, electrons are emitted from the electron emission regions due to the electric fields. If an unstable voltage is applied to the cathode electrode or a voltage drop is made with respect to the cathode electrode, different voltages may be applied to the electron emission regions of the respective pixels. In this case, the amount of current discharged from the respective electron emission regions is not uniform, and hence, the uniformity in light emission per the respective pixels is deteriorated.
In one approach to solve such a problem, a resistance layer is applied to the cathode electrode to control the amount of the electric current applied to the respective electron emission elements. The electron emission element is, for instance, formed with two electrodes separated from each other on the same plane as the cathode electrode. The two electrodes are connected to each other by way of a resistance layer, and the electron emission region is formed at one of the two electrodes. In this case, the resistance made entirely in-between the respective electrodes is the same.
However, when the same resistance is entirely made in-between the electrodes, even with the application of the resistance layer, the voltage drops in the longitudinal direction of the cathode electrode due to the internal resistance of the cathode electrode. Accordingly, this approach is limited in obtaining excellent electron emission uniformity with the electron emission device having the resistance layer.